Lost In Snow
by Evelynyamine
Summary: Mikuo has a normal vocaloid life... if you want to call that normal. Until one day, he fights with his beloved sister Miku, causing him to run away. Coming back he makes new friends and ends up in the hospital. As things being to straighten out, people go missing. With love, music and demons are in the air, will those who went missing returned from being lost in snow?
1. Chapter 1

Mikuo hated fighting with his sister. they were super close and everyone knew that. and they almost never argued. almost

it was a rainy day, and both Hatsunes had a severe case of cabin fever it started like this

"Miku! let me choose what we watch. You've had the controller all day!" Mikuo whined.

"NO. You always get what you want. ITS MY TURN." she said back

"This is coming fom my sister who is a pop star dive. no wonder your being so snotty, the fame is getting to you head!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Oh i see.. YOU'RE JEALOUS." Miku said.

"Psh why would i be jealous of you? with your high pitched voice, no wonderer people mistake you for 12 when you're 15" Mikuo argued back.

"Well at least i don't entertain my self by setting other peoples farts on fire! or doing stupid things in public! I ACT my age. you don't belong Hatsune Mikuo. Being too immature, the way you are. I'm sure thats why Neru doesn't want you. why all the fans pair her with Len instead of you. i don't know what fan girls see in you. you're annoying and stubborn, and just a PAIN." Miku sighed.

"Oh so you want me to leave?" Mikuo asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yes please. do us all a favor." Miku said. But his was too far Mikuo got up off the couch; it was the first time that Miku had even seen him cry. "Mi-" she began, when she felt the blast of cold air enter the room. "MIKUO!" Miku shouted. he didn't come back. slamming the door, she ran to her room, threw herself onto the bed and cried.

Mikuo ran and ran. people on the street and sidewalk looked at him strangely; he didn't care. He just ran until he was hopelessly lost and then collapsed, watching as the rain turned to snow. Then everything faded out.

Kaiko perked up from her ice cream bowl that she was eating at the sound of her friend crying."Whats wrong?" Kaito asked. She looked at her brother and said "Kaito, i think that Miku and Mikuo just had a fight, can you please go find Mikuo?" with a sigh he got up and left. Meanwhile, Kaiko found Miku crying her eyes out on her stuffed leek plushie. She sat down next to her and said "hey, you fight with Mikuo? what happened?" the tealette looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and said "we started to argue over the the remote and it got out of hand. We both said mean things but.. but i took it to far and.. and now he's GONE" and she burst into a whole new set of tears. Kaiko tired to comfort her friend. but it was growing late and the rain had turned to snow. Was he alright? She then said "I'm sure that hell come back Miku, after all, he loves you too much to stay away from his precious little sister." Then she left to go find Meiko to break the news that Mikuo was missing. On her way, she ran into Kaito who said "I didn't find him." "i know" Kaiko said. Come on, lets go find your girlfriend." Meiko was head of the house, and this deserved to be announced to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT, ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Meiko said while banging her bottle of sake on the table. All the heads turned to face her at once. All but two. the two older Hatsune siblings were nowhere to be seen. Akita Neru was the first to speak up "Meiko, where is Mikuo?" next was Megpiod Gumo who said "Neru's right, also where is Miku?" Kaiko looked as though she was about to cry, and Kaito looked as though he just watched some little kid drop their ice cream. Meiko took a deep breath and said "eariler today their was a fight between the older Hatsune siblings. Now we all know that this is very rare and always serious; but that's not the problem. After said fight, Mikuo ran out of the house and has not been seen since." everyone in the room was shocked, and the two younger Hatsune siblings began to cry. finally Zumio said "but Meiko, if Mikuo is gone then where is Miku? Is she gone too?" The way that the little boy's sad eyes looked made Meiko's heart, which wasn't easy. Why did Mikuo have to leave? the way Zumio clutched his sister as though she would disappear too. "where is Miku!?" he shouted. Kaiko stood up and took his hand and led him out of the room.

It was now 4:30pm and it was been two hours since Mikuo went missing. the other Vocaloids decided to start looking. while mike sat at home with her two little siblings. "Miku, will Mikuo come back?" Zumi asked. she had just stopped crying and was now worrying about her oldest brother. "Of course he will" she said. "Mikuo always comes back remember?" Miku said. but this time, she wasn't so sure about him coming back.

Mikuo walked on the country road back home, the wins and snow stinging his face. He hd been walking for 2 hours according to how watch, and thank god he was wearing a hoodie over his long selves shirt. His boots kept out most of the water and his black jeans kept in most of his body heat, but he was still pretty cold and wet. He started to cough "great i hope that i don't get sick." he said. He was surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. As he walked, his thoughts began to wander. "Miku said that I'm immature, but she doesn't know that its an act. that when I'm in my room, I'm reading, studying or playing music. That i have the best grades in my class. Or that I'm really shy. why do I hide myself from her? All she sees is just a show, the exact opposite of who i really am. I wonder what Neru thinks about the real me. She's smart and reads really fast, probably because of all the time she spends on her phone. But she likes to hear me play the piano! Only she and Piko know that i can play the piano, and I would like it to stay that way, for a while at least. FUCK! why cant i just tell them?!" These angry thoughts caused Mikuo to pick up speed again and then later he tripped and had a coughing fit as he tried to catch his breath. When he got back up, his thoughts wandered to his little sister, Zumi, her voice playing in his ears "Mikuo? are you ok? are you hurt? should i get mommy? stay here!" then Zumio coming over and saying "stay Mikuo, you need to. for us please? stay for us!" they would cry the paramedics carried him away, while Zumi and Zumio cried for him. Miku held his hand in the ambulance. this time his thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze. What he didn't notice though, was the drop of blood that hit the snow when he did. He shrugged it off and kept walking. When he saw the sing that said "Tokyo city limits 50 miles.(80.4672 kilometers)" he gained some hope. That meant he had only day and maybe a half until he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

When the first group to go looking, Akita Neru and Utatane Piko came back, they held their heads in despair. they didn't find the teal haired singer. Piko was Mikuo's best friend, they did everything together. Only him and Neru knew about Mikuo, but when he was putting on his public act, the two of them were always in trouble together. They Walked into the living room to see Miku, Zumi, and Zumio munching on some leeks. their hearts didn;t really seem into it. Kasane teto was on the phone. Soon after they walked in they heard "shit. No answer" then a gasp from Miku. Piko spoke up and said "we didn't find him, but the others are still out there, maybe they will." "Who are you calling Teto?" Neru askedd. "I'm trying to see if Mikuo will answer his phone so we can know where he is. But he hasent answerd and now his phone is dead. If the others don't find him, then we'll have to wait 24 hours before we can report him missing. Thats the law. If he doesn't come back by tomorrow at 6:00, we'll go down to the police station. Miku began to tear up again "but Teto, what if he doesnt come back? What if he's already dead by then? This winter storm is harsh and i dont know how much money he had" Neru looked at her friend and said "we'll just have to wait and see. But as for you, keep hope alive,especially with Zumi and Zumio, they don't understand and don't need to. not yet.

When Mikuo saw that sign, he gained some hope. He kept walking and walking, thinking of his warm bed awaiting him back home. As he walked by, the farmers patching up their barns gave him strange looks but he shrugged it off. When it reached 6:00 Mikuo began to grow hungry, he had money, but as far as he could see, he was the only person out here. Never mind a restaurant. searching his other pocket, he found a kit kat bar. Breaking of a pice he ate it. He put the other half back in his pocket, only to find his phone. he tried to turn it on but it was dead. "useless" he said to himself, "just like me," tears stung his eyes and he kept walking. Soon noticing that it was completely dark Mikuo decided to stop by an abandoned shack. Setting out into the woods, he saw a beautiful girl with hair as white as snow. "hello?" he called. He got no answer "HEL-" Mikuo was cut off by a spasm of coughing. When he looked up again, the girl was gone. "strange" he said. He bent over to get some firewood and saw that his hands were shaking. "probably just the cold" he said, and walked inside.

When everyone retuned home from their search, they showed up empty handed. Miku was mortified Where could her brother have gone?! Seeing how late it was, she decided to make dinner and put Zumi and Zumio to bed. They slept together and it was really kinda cute. When Zumi fell asleep Zumio asked "They didn't find him, did they? but its ok Miku, he will find us" and then he fell asleep. Hearing her brother say tat made her feel much better. She kissed them both on the top of the head and went downstairs.

She found everyone doing their normal activities, then Meiko pulled her over Being alone with the brunette was kinda scary for her But Meiko pulled her into a hug and said "I know this is hard for you. But we need to resume our normal lives for now. Maybe we'll search again in the morning. But for now let's lighten the mood. I'm making dinner and we've got plenty of sake. Would you like to help? Miku nodded her head and the began to prepare dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikuo sat by the fire and thought about all the good times he had with his sister. But the shadows that the fire created on the wall reminded him of the song Alice of Human sacrifices (original part by Kaito, you know where to find it)

"the second alice was a fragile blue one,

he sand to the world in the wonderland

filling religions with many false created notes

that were from a crazy blue world

this new alice was a fragile as a ro-" he was cut short when he hit that high note as his voice seemed to fail him. He realized that maybe it was time for bed, after all it had been a crazy day. He closed his eyes and his thoughts shifted to the girl that he saw in the woods.

Miku and Neru couldn't sleep. It was now 10:30 and they had recordings to do tomorrow. They were in Miku's room, with Miku crying on Neru's shoulder. Music always seemed to calm Miku down, so it was no surprise when Miku asked Neru to sing to her "as long as it has a happy ending" she had said (lyrical edited version of cendrillion originally by Miku and Kaito)

"it seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning

the clock ticked away with a magic ring

finger calling me to escape down the stairs

tress steps at a time to hide the dark truth

find a stranger with a masked face

a person who whispers softly to you

the wings of an angel don't hold the answers

they will not help you find the truth

i tried to remedy his falling tears

i never wanted the bell to ring.

i let out a cry as i said goodbye

i can still feel his breath on my skin

even though it was a dream of long ago

i ripped the dress with my running legs

a quick glance into your eyes

sparks a flame that can warm two lonely souls

i want to save this moment for all time

to store it away

the sound of your beautiful beating heart

as we escape into the night

ill hold you tight

and see that the truth is not so bitter

forever on we are together"

When Neru finished her song, she saw that Miku was fast asleep. She quietly got up and left. Bt went to Mikuo's room instead of her own. on his night stand, she saw a picture of her and him, it was from the photo shoot they did with to go with their cover of Toyko teddy bear. it was a really cute picture, but Neru didn't get why he had it. She took the picture and laid down on his bed. holding the picture frame close to her heart, she thought about him.

"are you real?" Mikuo asked, Neru was running beside him stretching out her hand. she faded away into the back round and Mikuo woke up with a start.

the first thing he noticed was the light; it was too bright, second; the smell. The shack was on fire. Mikuo ran out of the wooden shack as fast as he could and barely made it. the smoke stung his eyes and throat. He collapsed in the snow, too tired to move on. But knowing that he had to, he dragged himself to the road. Singing his favorite song to held make him fall asleep. But somewhere else, someone else was singing the exact same thing (song is bad apple. originally from tohou not vocaloid)

"ever on and on i continue

circling though with nothing but my hate, on the carousel of agony until

slowly i forget

and my heart starts vanishing

suddenly i see that i cant break free

im dancing through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain

and the paralyzing agony to

tell me who i am

who i was

uncertainty enveloping my mind

until i cant break free and

maybe its a dream

maybe nothing else it real

but it wouldn't mean a thing if i told you how i feel

so ill turn off all the pain

all the misery thats inside

and i wish that i could live

feeling nothing but the night

you can tell me what to say

you can tell me where to go

but i doubt that i would care and my heart will never know

if a make another move

if i take another step

they'll be nothing nothing lest

because everything will change

and it all will fade to black

will tomorrow ever come?

will i make it thought the night?

will there ever be a place

for the broken in the light?

am i hurting? am i sad?

should i stay or should i go?

I've forgotten how to tell

did i ever even know?

can i take another step? i've done everything i can

all the people that i see

i will never understand

if i find a way to change

if i set them to the light

then ill never be the same

and it all will fade to white."

Soon after, the two unknown lovers fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**well, it seemed like i was dead for about 3 months which i am deeply sorry about. i really wish that i owned vocaloid but i dont *sigh* anyway hope you like this chapter! and please review! im always looking for things to improve upon! (one last thing, im changing Tokyo to new york, it makes more sense. you'll see)**

* * *

****Mikuo woke up to the sun hitting his face. It was still cold, but the sun gave him extra warmth. He sat up and rubbed his head, gathering his surroundings. As he looked into his watch that said 6:38, he sneezed and smacked his head right on it. rubbing his forehead he began to stand, only to slip and fall on a patch of ice, hitting his head again. He groaned and though "today is not my day"

In order to pass time while walking home, he started thinking about neru. She was perfect in every way. Mikuo loved the way that her honey blond hair flowed down to just past her waist, and her sparking eyes that reminded him of fire. Her graceful dance movements and angelic voice. Mikuo was totaly head over heals for her. To him it seemed that she grew more and more beautiful everyday. just thinking about her made him feel better already. Then his thoughts strayed to his sister. They did everything together, she was the one thing in his life that had never let him down. Always protecting him from fangirls and vice versa. Mikuo loved his sister so much that he flung her out of the way of an incoming car and took the full hint. He would do anything for those two girls, and wanted to see them so badly that it hurt. But he wasn't sure how Miku felt about him.

* * *

Neru was woken up by a pair of teal eyes staring at her, inches away from her face. It was Miku's sister, zumi. Neru sat up and placed her in her lap. "what are you doing in here so early zumi?"  
The little girl replied wiht "well neru, I came to see if Mikuo was home yet, but he wasnt and you were in his bed! So I woke you up to see if you knew anything"  
The girl looked up at neru with adorable eyes and neru saw the yearning for her brother in her eyes.

"well mikuo didn't come home, but everyone else is out recording today so how about that i stay home with you?  
"yay!" zumi replied in joy.

When Miku woke up, she found zumio curled up under a blanket on her beanbag chair. He looked absolutely precious to boot, and a lot like mikuo. She looked at the clock, it said 9:30. Miku remembered that Master wanted her and zumio there by 10. She quickly shook zumi awake and started to get ready


	6. Chapter 6

**yesh, my fellow vocaloid lovers, 'tis another chapter! i hope your ready cos today, new characters are going to be introduced! yay~**

**so i hope that your ready! prepare yourself! next chapter will focus strictly on neru and miku!**

* * *

****It was around 2:30 when Mikuo reached the city limits of new york. This was the west side, Not the east where the ocean was, but just where you average day people lived. AS he walked, people began to wispier about him; no that he cared that much. He walked past a school that had four girls sitting on the front steps. As he got closer, he could hear their conversation.

"miziki!" shouted a girl with short red hair. "your violin playing suck so bad. don't lie; you know that my bass whoops your ass."

The black hair girl soon replied with "oh yeah! at least it doesn't sound like a dying whale!"

As the girls started to get heated up, another girl stood up and said " Akaiko, Miziki, calm down. we need to be mature. and my mature i mean challenge time!"

Mikuo couldn't help his curiosity. "whats a challenge?'' he asked. But before anyone could answer, the girl with long red hair lunged at him shouting "mikuo omggggggg!" She was pulled back with a girl with light red hair instead of blood red like her own.

"miki, let me go!" she shouted.

" i dont think that i will. you can't just attack random people on the street, no matter who they are."

"right sorry." the girl hung her head but instantly shot back up again "oh right the challenge, WELL here at our wondrous school, people can challenge each other to find out whose the better musician. Wanna watch? they can get pretty competitive."

"sure." Mikuo said. anything to get out of this cold

* * *

As they led him to the music room, Mikuo couldn't help but wonder how these four girls are friends. In the front was the girl with dark red hair that was long, skipping ahead with so much energy that she could power this building. Next right behind her was the girl with softer red hair who seemed more sweet, and not as aggressive. Finally walking beside him was miziki and akaiko. that girl would not stop drinking red bull, while miziki seemed to be the most mature here. They were such an odd bunch, he couldn't help but be reminded of his friends back home.

When they finally entered the music room, they saw someone there waiting foe them. He looked a lot like Kaito, Mikuo thought. But then miziki ran up to him and kissed him.

"see its awkward because he's my brother." Akaiko sighed. Meanwhile Cul, and Miki were cracking up so hard that they're faces had turned red. finally Cul shot up and said

"Right the challenge! Miziki please break away from Akaiko and both of you please get into rest position."

Akaiko went first, and mikuo swore that he had never seen a bass played with such intensity. that was the first time he had seen a string bass classically played, and it was a sight to see. by the time Akaiko was done, bow hair hung everywhere and she was panting.

next was Miziki. Her piece reminded Mikuo of the sakura trees back home. Both girls were equally good and Cul declared a tie. Miki was happy with that result because then no one got hurt. Cul ran out of the room again and came back with hot chocolate for everybody. Mikuo gladly accepted, and even stopped shivering a little bit. He bid farewell to his new found friends, and kept them in his mind, Because that was some serious talent right there. He left feeling warmer inside and out.

* * *

**what do you think? dont forget to review! i love hearing peoples suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**yesh, fellow homo sapiens who love vocaloid like meh, 'tis another chapter! as i promised, this does focus strictly on miku and neru. yay! by the way if you're wondering who zumi is, go Google hatsune zumi. then picture a guy version of her. thats zumi and zumio.**

* * *

Miku held Zumios hand as they walked through crypton future media, towards the recording studios. His first cover would be no thank you. He was so cute when he sang though. looking just like a mini version, and it brought tears to her eyes. She had promised him that he was coming home today, and knew that she probably just lied through her teeth. Even if he did, come home today be some miracle, she wouldn't be able to face him, this entire situation was her fault. Being so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that zumio was done. He gently tugged on her sleeve, showing that it was her turn to record. She sang popipo, but her heart wasn't in it.

* * *

Neru had been playing Mario Kart with Zumi, until her brother, Akita Nero walked in. "Pony, what are you doing in here? I thought that you would be out" he asked. Neru hated being called pony so he shot him a glare before saying "yes Nero, I said that I would watch Zumi today, no one will be home early so i decided too. Aren't you supposed to be with Luka?" then Luka waltzed into the room "how nice of you to watch Zumi" she said "she really likes you." Neru glared at her brother one more time before saying "At least Luka appreciates my work; now scram" One they ad left the house Neru asked "hey Zumi, who don't we surprise everyone by making cookies and cake. The little girl perked up as fast it was insane, then they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The warm effect didn't last long, and Mikuo was starting to shiver again. Looking at his watch, it was 3:30. He was there for an hour, but he knew where he was. he was only an hour away from home, but all these coughing fits were slowing him down. He kept having to stop more and more and was getting more and more tired. But he didn't give up. The buildings began to look familiar one again. He tripped and fell, this time though instead of getting right up, he found that he didn't have the strength and to took him two tries. That worried him. BUt he kept going, he was so close. checking his watch, he saw that it was 5:00.

* * *

Neru and Zumi got right to work. They made chocolate chip cookies first, and Zumi ate at least half the batter of cookie dough. "yet she's still so tiny" Neru though. Next made sugar cookies, and Neru couldn't help from licking the spoon. Then they made carrot cake for Gumi and Gumo, Banana bread and orange cake for rin and len, and iced them all with a different theme. By the time they were done cleaning the pots, and putting the cake away, it was 5:50. Zumi saw Neru's anxious face eying the clock and said

"Neru, where is Mikuo? shouldn't he be home by now?" Neru sighed and said "he'll be come by the time that we're done eating our food."

"Kay!" zumi replied enthusiastically.

Then she took a bite into her delicious pastries. They were all made to perfection; the chocolate chips melted in your mouth and the cake was amazingly sweet.

After about 10 minutes into their food, Neru was that it was time for zumi to go take a shower. After she got in, Neru heard a knock at the door. As she pulled open the door, she almost pissed her self.

* * *

**lol cliff hanger, love you guys too! sooooo i hope that you're ready for the epicness of the next chapter. and i had to throw some mikuo in there. but this next chapter omg, you guys will hate me. please read and review1 THANKS. i want to hear your sugggestions**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving you guys! I hope that you had a great time with family and friends, and for those of you who don't celebrate thanksgiving, happy Thursday! Anyway, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for! hope you enjoy! And a special thank you to all the people who have review already. It means a lot ^-^. Back to the story!**

* * *

There stood Mikuo. He looked terrible. His face was deathly pale and he had dark rings around his eyes. His cheeks were flushed while the rest of his face was paper white. He looked up causally and said "hi."

Neru practically threw herself at him into a bear hug and didn't let go, Only making his cheeks turn even redder. When she finally let go, she took him upstairs to where Zumi was with all the pastries. She ran up to him screaming "Mikuo!" and clung to him while crying. Neru had to admit that even she teared up a little bit as she forced him to sit down and forced a cookie into his mouth. He ate it slowly as if he wasn't hungry, which Neru didn't understand.

"Hey Zumi?" Neru asked "Don't you have winter break homework to do?" Neru asked.

Zumi hung her head downward and said "yeah." in a sad tone.

"How about you go ahead and do it ok? that way when you're all done, you dont have to worry about it." Neru said.

"Okay!" Zumi said. She ran off down the hall toward her room, but first gave her brother one last hug before she left. Then Neru started.

"Ok Mikuo, I know that you and Miku fought, but why was it so bad that you left? Neru asked. Mikuo looked at her with sad eyes and brushed the hair out of his face with his saw that he looked like he was shaking.

"because of what she said. She doesnt know that I'm insecure, but managed a way to use it against me. I never thought that my own sister would tell me that the world would be better off without me and truly mean it. "Mikuo said. Neru could barley hear him, his voice was so soft.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"you sure?" she asked.

"Posi-" Mikuo began, but started coughing again.

"you dont sound fine" neru chided.

"well I am now sto-" he was cut off again while coughing. Neu gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and found the coughs making his whole body shake. Now she was starting to get kinda worried.

"you are definetly not ok." Neru said

"yes I am." Mikuo replied febely.

"No you're not. GO take a shower and see if the steam will help." Mikuo got up and walked away. As he stepped into the shower, the warm water felt like heaven hitting his skin, washing away all the dirt from the past two days. He wanted to get out fast though, the steam was NOT helping one bit. He went into his room and threw on his pajamas and a warm navy blue hoodie. When he came back down stairs neru said

"you didn't cough up any lungs in there did you? she asked.

"no." he said. Was it just her, or was his voice growing softer?

"good" she said. She grabbed Mikuo and gently pulled him into a kiss. His lips tasted like fire against her own. When they broke apart gasping for air, Neru said

" I really missed you Mikuo."

"I missed you too neru." Mikuo said. Then suddenly he dropped to his knees and began to cough extremely hard, until blood starting coming out of his mouth. He curled up in fetal position and soon there was a fairly large amount of blood on the floor. Zumi shoot out of her room and screamed at the sight of her brother. The last Thing that Mikuo saw was Neru calling someone on the phone, tears running down her face. Then everything Went black.

* * *

**I just had to throw in another cliff hanger, But now the plot is really going to start developing. Yay! Next chapter though is kinda depressing though, so watch out. And dont forget about Miziki, Cul, Miki, Akaiko, and Akaito because they will be making reappearances! And dont forget about in the earlier chapters with the girl that Mikuo saw in the woods, She'll be coming back too. tootles!**


	9. Chapter 9

**well! here is the answer to the cliff hanger, but not in the way that you'd think...Anyway, Thanks to those who have reviewed. IT meant a lot. I also wrote a new story by the way that's MikuxMikuo non-cest, so i encourage you to check it out. back to teh story!**

* * *

"Gray clouds cover me

the sunlight cast shadows, dust is changing its color

oh the world is so blufrred

even so, will I still love you?

I know this, though what should i do?

what can I?  
how can I?

lets begin

THIS IS WA-" Miku was cut short during of her recording of love is was when her ohone rang, abd when she picked up, she did not expect to hear a frantic Neru on the other line.

"Hello?"  
"MIKU I'M BRINGING ZUMI OVER NOW AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN."  
"Neru I'm recordin-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU NEED TO WATCH ER! I'M IN THE CAR ON MY WAY THERE. IT'S AN EMERGENCY, MEET ME OUTSIDE." and she hung up. Miku slid out of the recording room and down the hall, towards the elevator. "I wonder what could be so urgent unless... Mikuo"

Neru and zumi we're both quiet in the car. Finding someone that you love and then losing him again was a heavy weight for the 5 and 16 year old to bear. Neru's t-shirt was covered in blood, but she had brought a hoodie to throw over it. When they pulled up, Miku though that she'll never forget the worry and pain etched into those two faces.

* * *

Mikuo was rushed to the hospital his heartbeat getting closer to stopping. As the closer the ambulance got to the hospital, the closer he got to death

* * *

Miku looked back and forth between her sister and her best friend. They had bloodshot eyes and looked like they have both just seen a ghost.

Zumi just shook her head and began to cry. Neru looked Zumi int he eye and said

"its alright Zumi, he'll be ok, I was right before right?" Zumi nodded her head.

"Then I'm sure I'll be right again." she said _I have to be._ She thought. Neru looked at Miku and said "he's back"  
before running of into the night.

Miku took zumi inside and sat her down. The first thing she said was "what happened?"

"Mikuo is and i were baking cookies and he showed up. Then he started coughing blood and the hospital people came and took him away. Neru took me here. She said that she'll call when she gets later news of him."

Miku felt tears burn on her eyes but blinked them away. "just stay here, I'll be right back ok?"  
Zumi took a sudden sharp intake of breath and her eyes turned red. She sang in a voice that was her's but someone else's too

"running through all the fear

the sadness in my heart retains the ain

and if i fall, then I've learned

that i may not return

yet I've made it here

none of my love remains

make this pain disappear

my one and only prince charming

and yet I still wonder

why cant I even dream?

a twisted grin broke from within

yet I made it here

bearing this love my dear

bearing the weight of it on my own knees

and if I scream your name

it's not returned the same

I beg, forget me please

yet I made it here

make this pain dissapear

my one and only prince charming

and I still wonder

why can't I dream?

why can't I dream..."

* * *

**well that was depressing... next chapter will be one to definitely make you go "awwwww!" hahahahah**  
** anyway, thanks for reading, and vocaloid doesn't belong to be... how sad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well im back! I was super busy with a lot of stuff! Soeey for taking so long to update, I had to do this thing for school, but it inloves vocaloid! (Well sorta.) but yeah its prettty cool. Back to the story!**

Mikuo was rushed into the opperating room, hia heart barely beathing when they found the tear in his lungs. The doctors began to sew it back together, but halfway through, his heart gave out. The doctors set theis tools down and hung their heads in shame and despair. The moment of slience was inturupted by a beeping noise, the docrots couldn't belive it! Inspired by this new miracle, they set to work, faster than before. They finished sewing the lung and cleaned out all the excess blood, but he had lost over half his oringal supply. The nurses ran into the room and hooked him up to a blood iv. Then then rushed him into an open hospital riim and hooked up a heart moniter, water iv, and a bunch of other devices. They pulled the oxygen mask over his pale face, and a nurse took his tempature, now that he was stable.

"106.5 degrees (41.5 degrees), oh my you're really sick aren't you?" One nurse ssaid while patting his head. Now that he could hold his own, the nurses left the room.

Akaiko loved playing the bass, it was her life. As she reached into 5th position to play an high "e" the end pin slipped, causing the bass to fall on her. Hearing a scash and a scream from Cul, Miziki and Miki ran down the stairs to find cul dragging Akaiko out from underneath her bass. Her face was pale and there was blood coming out from the side of her head. Miki feinted right on the spot while Cull tossed Miziki her phone to call 911. The ambulance was there in minutes and Cul and Miziki watched it take away their friend.

They ran back inside and splashed cold water onto Miki and she sprung up looking pissed off but Cul just grabbed her arm and they ran out screaming "TAXI" as loud as they could.

A taxi driver pulled up soon enough and all 3 girls piled inside.

"To the hospital, now step on it!" Miziki shouted. The taxi driver drove a near mad speeds and wisely didn't question 3 frantic teenage girls.

Neru burst through the hospital doors. She walked up tot the front tesk and said "I'm looking… for hatsune… hatsune Mikuo" she said between pants. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do, but what is your relation to him?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Family friend" she said. She was tempted to say girlfriend, but she had taken that kiss from Mikuo in surprise, she didn't even know if he liked her or not.

"Ok, hes on the fifth floor, room 28b" the recptionist said.  
"thank you" Neru said.

Going up the elevator Neru started to think

_Will he be awake?_

_Can he talk?_

_Does he even WANT too see me?_

Neru shook THAT though out of her head, of course he wanted to see her,

Right?

**Well that's it for now, next chapter will have plenty of fluff so get your tear ducts ready! It'll make you go "awwwwwwww" till next time! And don't forget**

**Stay calm**

**And**

**Love vocaloid!**

**Please review! I want to hear from YOU! ^-^**

Manage your life more effectively with

Microsoft Office Starter 2010

Word Starter is open, so you can begin now to write a letter or create a newsletter with graphics by clicking the File tab above.

Launch Excel Starter from the Windows Start menu to see how managing your budget just got easier.

Online help is available at .

Need more programs or features? A different Office suite can be purchased by clicking the Purchase button above.


	11. Chapter 11

**Im not dead! Ive been updating so late because, well I have back to back things to do. And it sucks. A lot. But here is the next chapter… Anyway… hope you enjoy!**

Cul burst into the room, dragging Miziki and Miki right behind her. The lady at the front desk assumed that they were looking for that girl who was rushed in, not too long ago.

"I think that you're looking for Miss Akaiko? She's on the fifth floor, room 29b" , she said sweetly.

Dumbstruck by the receptionist, Miki and Cul just stood there, only to have Miziki drag them to the elevator. They just missed it too. A girl with long blond hair got there first. Cul stopped in her tracks and stared. She turned to everyone else slowly and said,

"ummmmmm, guys? I think we just saw Akita Neru."

"you guys can go ahead. " Miziki said. "I'll be up in a minute."

"you sure?" Miki asked with usual innocent look.

"yeah, she's sure Miki, you can tell by that look in her eyes. Come on lets go."

She then looked at her and said, "don't take too long, nighty **(that's Cul's nickname for Miziki, because she has black hair, and the rest have red hair.)**

Miziki grabbed her phone to call Akaito. She wanted to tell him about his sister. She called, and felt her stomach drop when she heard his sleepy voice through the phone.

"why are you calling so late?" He asked

It took her a minute to respond, she was too busy fantising.

"Akaiko got into an accident, and she's in the hospital. She's in icu and you need to be here."

"What?!" he shouted.

"Are you trying to kill my hearing? Just get your ass over here!" she shouted.

"I'm waiting in the lobby, love you, bye."

Akaito admired her spunk. She saw sweet, but stuck to a plan when she had one. Akaito shook the sleep out of his eyes, time to help his sister.

When Neru walked into Mikuo's room, she almost pissed her self AGAIN. Mikuo was hooked up to 6 macheens. And for Neru, that was 6 too many. She walked over to him. He looked like a boy that you see in those Church paintings. Perfect angles, and the light of the room made it seen as though he had a soft glow to him. She shook her head. _Since when did I think such things about Mikuo?_ She sat down on the chair next to the bed and held his hand She promised that she would stay there, until he woke up at least.

Miku, Zumi, and Zumio were driving home. All three were happy that Mikuo was home, but scared because he wasn't ok. Miku got a call from Neru and out it on speaker.

"Neru, how his he?" she asked

"well, the doctors say that he's stable, but if you saw him… never mind. I don't want to think about that.

"Woah."

"yeah. He's sleeping next to me. He hasn't woken up yet, but he's ok, Go home; I'll stay here.

"Okay, thanks so much, Neru."

"No prob"

Neru left the room to use the bathroom down the hall. There was someone else in there. After finishing her business, she opend the stall dorr wuickly, eager to get back to Mikuo. There was a bang, then a low "OW!" She turned around quickly to see a girl with blood red hair rubbing her nose.

**So! Who was that girl with the red hair…HMMMMMMMMM?! Lol. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, my computer crashed and yeah… Thanks for reading! Byeh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**happy late christmas, kwanza and hanuka! (really late on the hanuka) hope you had a lovely holiday with family and friends!**

Akaito took forever to get here. By the time he did, Miziki was beginning to dose off in her chair, but snapped upright when he entered the room. Wasting no time she grabbed his arm and ran to the elevator.

* * *

The silence hung in the air. It was quite scary. Miku had just told everyone. Then everyone started talking at once. "we should make him a present!" the kagamine twins sang over everyone else. "yes!" joined the merengue twins "a welcome home and a get well present!" "SHUT UP!" Meiko yelled smashing her same bottle on the table. "mikuo is home and we should give him a present of course, but lets do this in an orderly fashion. Everyone will make a card and buy a present." according to what miku said from the phone call from neru, he won't be awake any time soon. So relax. Neru will be home In about an hour. Until then it's late. NOW GET TO BED!" everyone followed suit, until piko and gumo grabbed miku and pulled her aside.

* * *

Cul just about shat herself when she saw Neru and explained pretty much her whole life story. when she was done,Neru went ahead and explained her whole life story. "wow, we really just clicked, didnt we?" she said. "Yeah, want to come meet the rest of us?" cul asked By the time that neru and Cul got back to Akaito's room, cho hee still wasn't there. Instead Miki stood up. "Cul, who is this?" she asked. "this is Akita neru. Mikuo is in the hospital. Remember mikuo?" Suddenly Akaito woke up "yes. I do! We gave him food and he watched us play!" she said "it's good to see that you're awake Akaito" Miki said said. Then Miziki burst through the door. "where the hell have you been Nighty?" Cul said. "getting Akaito's idiot brother!" Miziki said. "love you too." Akaito said. The. He walked over to Akaiko "how are you feeling? Does it hurt" he bombarded his sister with questions "I'm fine Akaito, but they said I can't leave for another week or so. This is going to suck." Akaito pouted at that last word, and neru laughed. Soon so did everyone else. Maybe meeting strangers wasn't always a bad thing.

* * *

Miku felt piko and gumo drag her into her room. They shut the door. Piko spoke first "miku, this must be hard for you. You blame yourself entirely for this. When the blame should be shared. He shouldn't have run off like that. What did you say to him anyway?" miku looked at him with sad eyes and said " I told him that he didn't belong. That no on wanted him." piko looked at her with large eyes and said "you shouldn't have said that. I know he doesn't look like it but mikuo is really sensitive. And he hides it around you so he can seem strong. Sometimes you forget everything that he has done for you. I miss my partner in crime." and with that piko walked out the door. Now it was just gumo and miku in the room, and miku blushes. She had a mad crush on gumo, but then she began to cry again. Gumo walked over and held her tight. She cried into his chest and when she was finished she looked up at him "hey... Can I tell you something?" she asked "sure, what is it?" he inquired "I.. I think I like you..." miku whispered. "I like you too, miku" gumo said back. And they began to grow closer and closer until gumo stole miku's first kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

** Back! I need to update more often! Oh my gosh I'm sorry.**

* * *

Kagamine rin and Len were debating over what they should get Mikuo for a get well present. They wanted to show that even if they annoyed him to no end that they were still good people… for the most part.

"Let's get him a basket of oranges!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, we're not buying this for you. Besides, bananas are way better" Len said

"You take that back!" she shouted.

"Never!" Len said. Rin in a furry of rage tacked Len to the ground.

"Rin!" Len exclaimed, "We should get him leeks!"

"Ok… but it needs to have oranges on it somewhere."

"And bananas"

"Fine."

Rin walked over to her bed and said "well night Len"

"Night"

* * *

"A slender flame burns at the end of my heart

Without warning it spreads into a burning passion

My butterfly fluttering around it chaotically

Scales dropping into your hand"

"I am wrapped around your finger

The flames jump higher still"

"Even if this is something not allowed the flames jump higher still"

"I want to embrace you

I want you to tell me

That you don't think that this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me

I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation

Because you are my magnet

And I'm drawn to you

Now and forever"

Miku and Gumi finished recording their cover of their song, Magnet. It sounded great, and master was eying them.

"I think that you tow may be the next stage couple with that cover of magnet." He said. Miku blushed even more at that compliment.

"Now take a break, you've got one hour" As Miku and Gumo made their way out of the recording studio, Gumo said

"Hey Miku, you've got a really nice voice"

"Thank you"

"You know, I am actually very drawn to you" gumo said while holding her hand.

"And I want you to kiss me, to remake me" Miku said. Gumo pulled her into a long sweet kiss.

"Now I'm starving, let's go get lunch."

Cul was walking down the streets alone. She was on the other side of New York from everyone else, where she could see the bay.

"In the spring we made a boat

Out of feathers, out of bones

We set fire to our homes

Walking baffled in the snow

Distant rather of the drum

As we drifted towards the storm

Baby lion lost his teeth

Now he's swimming in the sea

So hold on

Hold on to what we are

Hold on to your heart"

Those are the words that kagamine rinto heard while walking down the street on the way home from giving Mikuo his gift from the younger twins. He saw the source of the voice was a girl with fiery red hair pulled up into a high pony tail. He followed her down to where she saw standing and said

"You know, you have a really nice voice"

"Thank you" she wisped.

"I'm Rinto, by the way, kagamine rinto"

"Karu, karu cul"  
"would you mind taking a walk with me?" rinto asked "I'd love to hear more of your singing"

Cul looked Rinto in the eye and said

"I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world from

Turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Cul started to walk down the street and said "well? Aren't you coming?"

* * *

Miziki sat outside on her porch singing one of her favorite songs while she waited for Akaito to come outside

"Will you call me, arirang?

Well you see me arirang?

Because my feelings for you are cooling down

Do you love me arirang?

Really love me arirang?"

"Of course I do" a voice behind her said. Miziki jumped at his sudden appearance and she felt his hands slide around her waist. "And you should never doubt that"

* * *

Miki was at a café when piko walked in. piko didn't believe in love at first sight until he saw her. Lush red hair falling to her waist, and a beautiful face. He walked over and sat down. Miki looked up from the song that she was currently writing to address him.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"A song"

"What type?"

"Love"

"More specific"

"Love at first sight" miki said and their eyes locked. They both felt heat creep up on their cheeks.

"You want me to help you write it?"

"Sure"

Both piko and miki felt as though there were a flock of butterflies fluttering around in their stomachs. Miki though that he was really sweet, offering to help a complete stranger like that and she loved his eyes. One a vibrant green and the other a dark blue. She could stare at the for hours, which is exactly what she did

* * *

Mikuo woke up to find neru and zumi in his room. It was 5:30 pm, so that meant that he had slept for about 3 hours. Zumi walked up to Mikuo and gave him a hug. Mikuo leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. neru quickly whipped out her phone and took a picure. She sent it to everyone on her contacts, and everyone replied except for Miku. Neru walked over and kissed Mikuo on the forehead. Mikuo blushed and zumi started to sing

"Mikuos in love~ mikuos in love~" Neru and Mikuo laughed while he pecked her on the cheek. The only thing that was ruining the moment was that Miku wasn't here


	14. Chapter 14

**Update time! I've got to tell you something important! Lately in the reviews, they've said "oh, well the story's almost done." Well, that is a lie. The story is just getting started, and we'll find out more about the Hatsune's past, along with the girl in the woods. Don't think I'd leave you hanging. Lol let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Rinto and Cul were at the ocean. Rinto was telling her about the life of a pop star, the ups and downs, everything in between. Cul looked out at the water. She wanted to go back home to japan. The stories were making her long for her home in Tokyo.

"I miss driving on the right side of the road" cul sighed. "Why do the Americans have to be backwards?"

"why do they need to use different measurements than we do?" Rinto asked. Cul laughed at Rinto, he was funny and full of energy like how she was.

"I'm also amazed; there are hardly any fat people here." Rinto said. Cul punched him in the arm.

"how come you speak Japanese fluently, yet have blond hair and blue eyes?"

RInto sighed "Well, my parents are Russian, but we moved to japan when I was five, so I speak both languages. I think I like japan more though, I hardly remember Russia at all."

"do you have any siblings?" Cul asked.

"yeah, I've got a twin sister, little brother and little sister. What about you?'

"Its just me and my dad, my mom died when I was 10"

"Oh." Rinto said "I'm sorry." Cul just shrugged.

"its getting late, want to go get something to eat?" Rinto said, trying to change the subject.

"Like a date?" Cul asked.

"if you want it to be."

* * *

Miziki and Akaito were on their way to visit akaiko when they got text from Cul and Miki saying

_Not going to be home for dinner, see you later J_

_Kay_- was Miziki's reply. "We're going to have dinner alone tonight and the house to ourselves for a while." She told Akaito. His eyes lit up in prospect of being home alone with his girl friend. They walked into Akaiko's room to see her sitting there with a stuffed fish, swishing it through the air going "blub blub blub"

"hi love birds! Look at what Miziki and Miki gave me when they stopped by earlier today! Hes so cute!" Akaiko seemed delighted about her new fish

"His name is noodles, say 'hi' to nodles Miziki" Akaiko orderd them

"hi noodles" miziki said awkwardly. "I can see how you two are related." Miziki said "you're both so weird."

"No!" Akaiko shouted "Akaito is weirder! One time he snuggled with his pillow muttering 'oh miziki' in his sleep. Akaito is weirder."

"well would you look at the time!" Akaito said while glaring at his sister "lets go Miziki"

"but its only 7:30" she whined. Akaito grabbed her arm and led her out of the room

"bye Miki!" she shouted

"bye Miziki!" Akaiko shouted back.

* * *

The nurse came in with a plate of food for Mikuo. He wasn't hungry. The nurse said

"here you go sweetie"

"ummmmmmmmmmmm, I'm not really that hungry" Mikuo said.

"Well try to eat anyway" she said. Mikuo took a bite and found that he as in fact starving. He ate half is plate when he stopped and looked at the nurse. She ran out of the room and back in it with a bucket for him to throw up in. Mikuo threw up, but he wouldn't stop. He kept coughing, and retching until he was empty, but still continued to cough. The world seemed to be spinning and fading in and out, all Mikuo could feel was an intense pain in his chest and stomach. He was hyperventilating and seemed like he couldn't get enough air. A nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face. Mikuo calmed down enough to take a deep breath and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

piko brought miki back to the house.

miki was shocked to see neru again, this couldn't be just a concidence.

"neru?" she asked?

"hello miki! what are you doing here?" she asked

"ummmmmm wellll... piko brought me here, he's so sweet."  
"_PIKO!'"_ neru shouted. piko just stood there and blushed some more.

then rinto burst in the room shouting "FOOD" Cul folowed him behind and facepalmed.

"are all teenage boys like this?"

neru was about to explode "ok what the fuck is going on. why does everyone know eachother, and why was i left out of the loop!"  
everyone just lookedd at eachother and started to laugh. clu looked at her and said "there is no such thing as a concidence, how about he order some pizza?''

* * *

"HOLY SHIT ITS 7:30" neru shouted. everyone shot up in their seats.

"what is it neru? Piko asked.

"im suppoesed to meet miku at the hospital! SHIT now im late! thanks for the food but i really have to go"

"do you need a ride?" rinto asked

"no im good, ill see you guys later."

everyone watched as neru ran out of the house, then heard the sound of tires screaching as she speed down the street.

* * *

neru ran throught the hospital doors, into the elevator and on the floor where mikuo was. as she got closer to his room, she noticed the group of nurses surounding his room, the nurse from beofre walked up to her and pulled her aside.  
"whats wrong?" neru asked

"We tried giving him food but he relapsed."

"ok... and? " neru pressed on

"he threw it up and wouldnt stop, adn it got to the point where we had to sedate him."

"OHMYGOSHISHEOKOHMYGOSHCANISE EHIM?"

the nurse smiled "he's fine now, but give him some time." neru nodded her head and walked in to his room.

Mikuos face was gray, adn their was an oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe. there was also a heart monited so that they could watch him closely. the room was almost silent, only to be disturbed by mikuos slow breathing and the beeping of the machines.

in deep contrast to his pale face, his cheeks were a deep pink from the fever, which deeply contrasted the sae blue shade of the blanket tucked neatly around him. his aroms were out of the blanket and his sleeves were rolled up so you could see the many iv tubes in his arms.

neru was brought out of her trance when her phone vibrated.

_miku-in the parking lot where are you?_

she hesatated to reply, what could she say? after what seemed like ages, she typed

_kay, ill be right there._


	16. Chapter 16

As Neru walked out into the parking lot, she tired to lok happy; it wasn't easy. As they walked into the hospital, neither of them talked about Mikuo, Instead Neru told Miku about what happend today.

..."And I couldn't belive how much of a gentleman Piko was being, it was mind-blowing. The girl he brought home is pretty cute also. Her name is Miki. Then we ordered some kick-ass pizza from that new pizza place down the street. You should try it! I think we should tour in Italy!

"Wait, I thought you hated anything Italian." Miku said. "You sia d you hated everything from their food to their fashion and called it stupid."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind."

"I TOLD you they wern't all bad."

"I had to see it, or eat it in this case to belive it."

"Wow, that sounds REALLY wrong" Neru noticed. Miku laughed. _Good, it's best to keep her in a good mood before she has to see what happened._

Neru walked up to the elevator and pushed the button; she was starting ot get edgy about this whole thing. Miku looked at her and smiled.

"It'll be ok." She said.

* * *

Miku regreted those words as soon as she walked in to Mikuo's room. She wanted to back out and leave, but Neru was right by the door so thath she couldn't leave. She walked over and stood by his bed. It was HER fault that he even looked so helpless on the first place. she pulled up a near y chaor and sat down, her head in her hands. She gently laced her fingers within his and beganm to cry softly. They were warm to the touch. Miku jumped a little when she felt hsi fingers curl back around hers. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were now half open.  
"Miku" He said softly.

She teared up, and Mikuo removed his oxygen mask.

"You shouldn't remove your mask" He began.

"It's okay, I want to talk to you."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I missed you a lot. And I'm sorry; I shouldn't have ran off like tha-" Mikuo b=never go tto finish his setence bceause he was cut off by coughs. Miku freaked out and placed the mask back on his face.

"I'm sorry Mikuo, I really shouldn't have yelled at you like that, You do belong, and I was wrong to ever think something else. I don't knpw who I am without you. You're always there for me and always supporting me. Yet this is how I repay you" Mikuo said nothing, but began to lean over on to Miku's shouleder as he fell asleep. Neru took a quick snapshot and sent it to everyone (Again).

Things seemed to be returning to normal.

But not everything is as it seems


	17. Chapter 17

As Miki and Cul were going home they ran into Miku and Neru, both looking happier than in days. "well you two look happy" Cul said "yeah!" said Neru. "oh and this is Cul and Miki, Miku" Neru said "nice to meet you" Miki said. "I can tell what happend!" Cul Said. "that's really good. As soon as everyone is ok again, we should have a giant party!" she finished "that sounds great!" Miku said. "well it are ally late an I'm exhausted" Neru said. "we'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to Miziki and Akaiko for me ok?" neru said "it was nice meeting you" Miku said. "bye bye!" Miki said. And off they went. Life was good, at least for now.

* * *

Akaito and Miziki were alone. Miziki was snuggled up against Akaitos chest. Miziki found his heartbeat to be very contorting to her. He leaned in and kissed her. At first their lips just met and then she opened her mouth, letting him have full reign. His hands slid down from her shoulders to her waist and played with the hem of her shirt. They broke apparat from the kiss and Akaito began to tickle Miziki, causing her to inch closer and closer to Akaito. Their foreheads bumped together and they kissed again. It was soft and sweet, yet dark. The way that Miziki liked iDefinitely not Fitting the theme of her black hair and blue eyes. She looked like a more natural version of Hatsune Miku. Akaito found her to be a goddess and she found him to be a god. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Akaito was the bubbly of the two, always happy. But not with her. He treated her like a princess. They settled down and began to watch tv again. Miziki soon fell asleep and Akaito carried her bridal style up the stairs into her room. He then placed her in her bed and soon stepped in afterward. She cuddled up to her chest, muttering in her sleep. Akaito thought that this was the cutest sight. He kissed the top of her head and said "good night MizikiMY

* * *

The next morning, Akaiko woke up to find that her ribs didn't hurt anymore. She was amazed. It had been 5 days since the accident. She still felt weak and her head still hurt but for the most part she was ok. The nurse walked in and said "good news sweetie. You'll be going home in about 3 days" "really?!" Akaiko perked up. She wanted more than anything to go home right now. "yes" the nurse said "you've made some wonderful improvements young lady!" "thank you" Akaiko said. She was so exicted to go home. The nurse left the room. Because she didn't have her bass with her she sang instead

? a message I've though way too much about

Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?

Certainly I've always been this way...

A crazy patched up matryoshka

A package snuggled up by a headache

Time may pass but the hands are still at four.

Don't tell anyone

If you do, the world will turn upside down.

Ah, I feel broken appart-?

That's as far as she got until she noticed someone with dark black hair watching her. She blushes and lookes away. So does the stranger. He keeps walking. Over to mikuos room, where his sister asked him to go see him. On his way back though, he steals another glance at the singing girl. Why was he so drawn to her?

He whispered into a earpiece

"_the revolt has begun."_

* * *

_At the park not to close but not to far, a girl with long black hair and cold red eyes smiled. _

_She wouldn't hide in the shadows of the first sound anymore. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Shit just got real... **

A girl sat in the park, and her hair swayed in the cold winter breeze. She had no jacket on, only a Victorian style shirt on with a collar. From the collar hung a red tie. Her skirt was short and black, followed by black leggings. Last but not least were boots that shone in the weak winter sun. Her cold red eyes searched around the park for any sounds of life. She got up and traced her fingers on the handle of a swing set.

'Their presence is still marked on this pole' she though. A bird whistled in the distance, but was soon silenced by her stare.

A soft crack beside her let her know that her companion was back.

"He is getting stronger" a male voice said. The boy looked exactly like her, only a male version. The girl shrugged

"No matter" she said "I have control of the younger sister, even if she doesn't realize it."

"And what about the others?"

"It will take a while for Mikuo to gain his strength back. Majority of the vocaloids are oblivious to their situation, the only ones who concern me is the new group who joined them."

"One of them is a fake" the boy said.

"The girl has dyed her hair an changed her name but she is really SeeU, whom we met in the past. Another is miki. She has obviously improved since we last saw her, so has her partner, Akaiko."

"And what about the last one?" The girl asked.

"Cul?" The boy asked. The girl nodded her head.

"She is very powerful. It is crucial to keep Zumi away from her. We mustn't take any chances. She'll realize that she is possessed in a heart beat, however I am not worried."

"And why is that?" The girl asked. She was growing impatient with the boys responses.

"She often has a soft spot for boys, and one of my specialties is seduction."

* * *

zumi had been currently watching some tv with her brother when she felt an overwhelming urge to hit him, scratch him, and hurt him. It was as if someone was telling her to do these things in the back of her mind. Zumi walked out of the room and grabbed a hammer from out the kitchen. She crept behind him and beat him over the head with it again and again until he fell on the floor. The hammer fell out of her hand and onto the floor where it laid, covered in her brothers blood. Zumi felt a smile creep upon her face. Then a tear began to trickle down her cheek. She sank to her knees, clutched her head and screamed.

Maybe I'm insane

One eye is red

One is blue

The forumula for destiny doesn't seem to really like me all that much.

But the battle is won.

Her sound is no longer here.

Neru came into the house and Mikuo right Behind her. Mikuo ran over to Zumio, who was losing blood fast. Miku ran over to Zumi, who at this point looked as though she was having a seizure. Neru whipped out her phone and called 911, but it didn't matter.

Identical smiles from identical shadows formed the same ones as those who are the future.

A noisy sound is all that can be heard in this fight for the spotlight.

* * *

**by the way, these lovely sentence(s) at the end of each chapter are sorta a hint for what happens next**


	19. Chapter 19

**hai! I'm sorry for not updating any sooner, but i got caught up with my other stories. Ummmmmm so this chapter is going to begin the explaination of exactly what in the hell is going on. yeah. Cos I'm betting most of you are sitting her going "wtf just happened."**

* * *

"Mikuo! Calm down!" Neru shouted. He had just gotten back from the hospital, and Neru was pretty sure that hyperventilating would not help him in any way. "Breathe!" She shouted. Mikuo slowly began ti calm down and when he did speak, his voice was filled with venom.

"Who... who did this" He whispered.

"Well it looks like it was Zu-"

"No" Miku said., cutting Neru off. "Someone possessed her... or something really. Someone who wanted to get closer to us, Mikuo. They wouldn't have just used any one if they wanted to possess." Miku stood up and said "call Cul."

The ambulance arrived shortly after Neru had dialed Cul. The paramedics picked up each of the younger Hatsune's and placed them on stretchers. Mikuo ran his fingers through his hair and dropped to his knees. The entire room seemed to be spinning, and his legs didn't want to support his weight. "Mikuo!" Miku called. He wanted to answer but her voice sounded so far away. He crumpled onto the floor and curled up into a ball. The noise in his head was deafening. whispers filled his ears, a boy on the right and a girl on the left.

"You're lost in snow. stop trying to fight." Mikuo's whole world started to fade to white.

"MIKUO!" Miku shouted. She dropped down onto the floor and checked for vitals. He was breating, but the breaths were quick and short. She checked his plse and it was beating to fast to be considered health. Next she placed a hand on his forehead to check for a fever, and he was burning up. She didn't even notice Cul walk into the room until she knealt beside Miku. Cul placed one hand over Mikuo's face and began to mutter words that didn't make much sense to Neru.

_placida_

_relinquere_

_segara_Mikuo calmed down instantly and fell into what looked like a deep sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON."Neru said. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE."Rin and Len ran down the stairs after hearing everything happen and began to throw their own fits.

_PLACIDA. _Miku shouted. A hush fell over the room. "There isn't much time to explain what's going on, but shit is going to get VERY real.

"They tried to possess Mikuo" Cul said. They won't try again because now he's to strong. But they will try on most of you also."

"Who the hell is they?" Piko asked. The other vocaloids began to come into the room.

"We don't know" Miziki said. "But first we have to get rid of all this confusion. Does anyone have a white board?"

* * *

"Okay, to brief you all, 10 of the people in here are only half human." Miku began. "The other half is angel. would those people please stand?"

Miziki, Cul, Io, Akaiko, Miki, Piko, Miku, Mikuo, Seewoo, and Akaito, who just walked in all stood.

"How did this happen?" Neru asked. Mikuo, who looked better than before took a deep breathe and said.

"When we were younger, we were kept in cages. In a lab. These 'scientist' created us. They took the sperm of an angel and injected it with our mothers. Our mothers carried half human beings in the for 9 months. When they gave birth... they died. All of them. No one lived. The Scientist performed test on us, so see if we have any sort of powers, and we do. We gained the sorcery of heaven and carry it though our veins, but we gained individual powers, linked directly to whomever our father is. We were starved, abused, and tortured, so that the scientist could see what our limits were. Freedom came after being trapped ten years later. We had gotten strong. They had gotten weak. And then we escaped. The whole lab was destroyed, and the scientist were left there to die."

"The problem now is" Miku began "that they did the same thing with demons. A demon can't walk on the earth unless it is summoned, and neither can an angel. The kids who are half demon are going to destroy our home, and cast it so far down into hell that the fire of heaven will never reach us, and we will all die. They will summon the demons. They will tear us apart, and we will all die alone, cold and in the dark."

"How did they get the angles to do this though? And the demons?" Luka asked.

"The summoned the angles, and held them prisoner. The demons did it, but did not put up any sort of resistance. They knew that these new creations could give them what they want." Cul said. Miki took a marker and began to draw on the board.

"This is my father" She said, while pointing to the stick figure on the board. "His name is Ithureal. He was the guardian angel for fire- _kasai._ Cul and I share a father, and can use fire to our advantage." She drew flames around him, and two smaller stick figures below him.

"This is my father, Seraph." Seewoo said, while taking Miki's place, He drew a stick figure with waves coming off of him. "He controls psychological things-_rahasia_ such as thoughts. Like that voice that whispers in your ear not to do something bad? That's him.

"My father is riach." Piko said. "He controls the air and weather, or has a big influence on it-_A'ris_. But don't get Angles and gods confused. Angles are noble beings, who each have a specialty. They all are equal when it comes to being the the court of heaven."

"My father is Jemis. He determines those who are worthy to move on. And those who try this life again, to see if it works out any better. He guards death, and those souls who are waiting-_bais" _Io said.

"my real name is SeeU" Miziki said. "My father is Soeh, and he is responsible for riches. Mines Treasures under the earth- _sabihir._ I changed more, because they could use me to make them rich, and more money means more labs."

"Akaito and I are children of reail. Reail is the angel of war. He is the best in warriors_-erat." _Akaiko said.

"Mikuo and I are children of Raziel." Miku said. "Razeil controls all water, oceans to the water in the house. He is the guardian of the moon.-_Rembulan, seaga, Mizu_." Mikuo said. when everyone was done, Mikuo walked back up to the board and drew 7 figures with halos, and seven figures with horns.

"For every angel, there is a demon. For every half angel in the room, there is a half demon child waiting." He said


End file.
